Bella's Body
by XxXBellaMarieCullenXxX
Summary: This is a fanfiction with a very much adapted plot of Jennifer's Body.The Cullens left. Bella turned into a boy eating demon. The Cullens come back. I would have been normal if he was here. But he wasn't. And thats my problem. That no matter what they did to me, I wanted them. I wanted them like the blood I drink and the flesh I eat. Well almost as much, but not quite.
1. Mike Madness

Life goes on. And then you die.

Wish I could be that lucky.

23 days 10 hours and 4,5,6,7 seconds since I last fed. 10,11,12. I shake my head. I hate this song. 15,16,17. Stop it. Stop it all. I hate it. 20,21,22.

"You look really pale, Bells. Go home," Mike said to me. Don't eat him. Don't eat him. Don't-

"Shut up, Mike. I can take care of myself."

Don't eat him. Don't eat him. Don't eat—

"Ok, what ever."

Count. Count, Bella! Count!

1 car. 4 doors. 6 windows. 1 monster. 1 Mike…1 meal…

STOP! Stop counting, Bella!

I'm always like this after time. Time with no food. No new hunts. No _blood_. Fidgety. Self-conflicted. Thirsty. _Parched._

But I actually liked Mike. Weird—because he honestly wasn't all that great—but I liked him, nonetheless. Of course, it was highly unsafe to be with me, but, honestly, I liked him. But did I like him enough not to eat his insides?

I sighed. I felt so human. So pale and ordinary and…thirsty…hungry…

UGGGH! BELLA, STOP!

I hadn't felt human since that night in the woods.

I hadn't felt human since they left. Since _he_ left.

But I surely feel human now.

And I _hated_ the feeling.

"Drive me home, Mike."

"But, you said—"

"Drive. Me. Home. Mike."

He sighed and pulled out of the driveway. His sigh mixed the scent of his sweet blood in the already perfumed air. I don't care how much I liked him. I liked blood more.

"Pull over, Mike."

He looked over, smiled, and pulled over.

"I really like you, Mike," I whispered as I leaned in. He followed my example.

"I like you, too, Bells. I see no one when I'm with you. Only you."

I smiled and sniffed the air. Mouthwatering.

"Well, you're going to be seeing God real soon, Babes."

"Wait…what are you—"

Mike's questions cut off with a gurgle and a rip.


	2. A New Bella

"It's been 2 weeks since our own Mike Newton was brutally killed and ripped apart by a ferocious animal…"

Mr. Banner droned on and on and on.

Mike was a good kid but I felt no mercy. I was thirsty. He was like a cool cup of ice cold water. I was hungry. He was like a double cheeseburger with a side of fries.

I shudder at the thought of how many calories are in that heart attack on a bun.

"Ang," I whisper. I am ignored.

"Angie," I try again. Silence.

I try another approach.

I write Angela a note and stop to admire my pretty loopy handwriting. I poke her with a perfectly manicures hand and give her the note.

She reads it and nods. Really she never even had a choice. She was going even if she said no. People don't get my invites very often. Well. Girls don't.

I take notice to her nails, which she is currently chewing down on them like I did Mike. I sigh and write her another note.

347-535-6369. is all I write.

My nail person…what ever she's called," I answer to her confused expression.

"But—"

"Hush, Angela. She has worked miracles before. Though she has her work cut out for her this time," I sigh dramatically.

Everyone in a 3 seat radius of me turns to look at me. 14 days, 6 hours and 19 20 21 seconds ago I would have been as self conscious as a beauty could be. I would've been pale and sickly because I didn't feed for 23 days, 10 hours an seconds. But I look flawless now.

I grew a couple of inches so now I around 5'8". My hair is straight and lustrous and fell to below my butt. I was a little tanner and I was gorgeous. I put Rosalie to shame. And I was far more deadly than she was.

Well to human boys I was.

My eyes, unlike they used to be, were a vivid green with blue, red, gold, and brown in them. But I was a monster. This was the body of a monster. Eyes of a monster. Face of a monster.

I'll take it.


	3. He Is Not Here

"Bella!" Tyler shouts out to me

"May I help you?" I was irritable. I was starting to look human again. Small bags underneath my eyes. I saw small imperfections with my face. Ivory skin. I was losing my shine. I was looking like I did before the change. I hate before the change.

"Yeah, Can you come over today after school? I'll order some pizza and we can eat some of that," he said nervously.

"Sure," I smile. The last thing I'll be eating will be pizza.

Tyler was a nobody. He is overlooked and nobody will care if he gets ripped apart. Well, maybe Tyler will care. But he is a nerd and is a loser that doesn't even have loser or nerd friends. You can definitely get away with killing Tyler. _I _would definitely get away with killing Tyler.

It's funny how little people care.

Mark Chen

Brian Williams

48 hours missing. Nothing.

Chris Zimmer

Jimmy Brown

John Newton (The Newtons taste particularly delish.)

2 days. Not a single missing persons report.

I would never let myself get like I was before. I hunt so frequently now; the population in little Forks might take an unexpected dip. Might? Scratch that. Would.

I needed it. I needed blood more than they did. I needed life more than they did.

I wonder how the Cullens would view me now. It was their fault. They weren't there to save me. If Edward was there I wouldn't have even been with those losers. If Edward was there I would have been happy for all the right reasons. If Edward was there I wouldn't be a monster. I would still be "fade-in-the-background-Swan". Not "totally sexy and totally available" Bella. If Edward was here.

But he wasn't. And that was the problem.


	4. I Guess I Spoke Too Soon

3 days. 12 hours. And 36, 37, 38 seconds. A totally different countdown.

The Cullens were here. They were back. Probably looking for me. Probably found out that Charlie was murdered by a "bear". Probably want to comfort me. Probably want me to care.

I do care, though. They were the reason I became like this. But I like being this way. So I really wasn't upset. I should thank them, but I don't thank people. So my thanks would be acting nice to them. As nice as I can be.

Probably not nice enough.

I saw when the Cullens walked towards me. All of them. Even "I-hate-the-world" Rosalie. I was kind of in the middle of making plans. Reservations for my favorite meal, if you will. Ryan Midgel was trying to hook up.

Over his shoulder all the Cullens were walking over, staring intently at us. I wonder if they could hear me.

"Put your number in my phone. I'll call you when I am free," I whisper as I hand him my white iPhone 5. He quickly entered his number and looked at me. I stared back.

"Leave, Ryan."

He looks at me for one moment more and then jogs away. "Good boy, Ryan," I mutter as I look at my phone. He definitely was not going to see another day.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

The Cullens were all looking at me. Incredibly the Ice Princess didn't sneer at me. I was beautiful. More beautiful than her.

They were all staring at my outfit. I was wearing black leggings with a pair of pink Uggs and a pink tanktop. My jean jacket was thrown over my arm.

"Aren't you cold?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. You should dress for warm weather," says Jasper.

I looked down at my outfit, as if I needed to remember what I had on.

"I am dressed for warm weather."

"You're wearing a tanktop," Alice points out.

"And Uggs!" I say.

They look at me as if I spoke another language.

"Its 35 degrees out here," Rosalie says.

"What ever. What's up?" I ask as I walk to my car.

"Come to the house," Edward pleaded.

I looked him straight in the eye. "As much as that offer appeals to me, I can't" "Why not? Esme would love to see you. So would Carlisle. We—" Alice tried to ramble on and on but predicting this, I cut her off.

"I have plans." Dinner plans.

"What are you going to do?" Rosalie inquired. They were acting quite nosy now. It was annoying me but I kept up my calm façade. "I'm going out with a friend" _I'm going out to eat a friend._

"Now, I must get going. These nails aren't going to paint themselves." I say as I jump inside my car.

And with a gleaming smile, I screech off


	5. Author's Note

Okay You Guys I am currently typing the next chapter but i have some quetions for you.

Should werewolves be in the story ? If so, which 2 ?

Also if you have some suggetions for a new charactor you can tell me it can be:

A. A boy that bella eats

B. A boy that bella doesnt eat.

C. A girl that Bella hates.

D. A girl that Bella loves. (Friend wise) or

E. What ever the hell you want because this is a free nation :P

Also I want to know more about you sooo...

whose better Lana Del Rey or Rihanna ?

Taylor Swift or Cher Llyod ?

Kristen Stewart or Jennifer Lawrence ?


	6. Changes

**Alice POV**

"What happened to her?" I asked my family. Bella wasn't Bella anymore.

"She changed," Emmett pointed out.

"Obviously," Rose said, but I could see that she was shocked, too.

"I can't see her future," I say.

"I can't pick up anything despite a neutral emotion," Jasper added. My mate and I exchanged nervous glances. This has never happened to us. I guess this is how Edward felt when her figured out he couldn't read Bella's mind.

"Bella looked… good," Emmett supplied, just before the back of his head met Rosalie's hand.

"You're right, Em," Jasper said before I looked at him.

"Hey, I'm just showing support to Em. It's not like anyone could pull my eyes away from you," Jasper defends.

"Edward?" Rosalie asks. Edward has yet to peel his eyes off the spot where Bella took a highly dangerous turn at an outrageous speed. Even I wouldn't take that much of a risk. And that's saying something.

"Her attitude. Her hair. Her car. Her personality. She's changed," was all he said.

"That was a beautiful car." Rosalie murmured. We all looked at her as if she grew another head. "What? An Austin Martin Vanquish? Purple? 0 to 100 mph in 3.5 seconds? Come on! That's an exquisite car!" she defends. "Did you guys pick up something different though?" I ask my family. "Something besides her looks?"

"She doesn't seem human anymore. Her _aura _is… different. Not Bella-y, I guess." Emmett said, with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Angela!" I yell out. Angela was on her way to her car when I called her. She looked apprehensive to come near us, but she came nonetheless.

"What happened to Bella," Rose asked as soon as she was within hearing distance to us.

"She changed," she said cryptically.

"We can see that," Rosalie puffs impatiently.

"Ever since we went out that night she's been acting weird. Like demonic, almost. I've…" she seems to think if she should tell us or not, but she quickly makes up her mind. "I've done research, since I was worried about her. She has all the qualities of a demon… One that was supposed to be a virgin… but wasn't." she says nervously.  
"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, looking quite confused.

"She told me about it once, but it's not my story to tell. Ask her. Go to her house or something. I have to go," she said and scurried off.

"Well it looks like were going to Bella's house."


	7. Guess Its Time To Tell Them

Bella Pov

I was just finishing up when the door bell rang. Of course I knew it was them. I could smell them. I could taste the bloodless air, hear the heartless sounds. No blood for me meant no interest from me.  
I ran downstairs and before they could knock I opened the door.  
"Cullens," I acknowledge.  
"We need to talk. Now," Alice says.  
"Okay. Talk," I say as I pull my hair into a high ponytail.  
"What happened to you?" Emmett asked bluntly.  
I sighed. Always the same question. All of them asked it. Charlie. Renee. Angela. Jessica. Mike. And now the Cullens.  
"I changed."  
"We can see that! Obviously you changed! You're not Bella! Why did you change?" Rose asked.  
Normally I would fear away from her. Not this time.  
"I changed because you left."  
I both felt and saw their pain and regret. Something triggered in my mind. An old human trait to try to ease their pain. I hated it, but nonetheless I rushed to add on. "But it's not you guys' fault. I guess. I mean I like my change. It's a burden and does an awful jog on my 'conscience'" -insert quotation marks here- "but I like it."  
"What do you mean a 'burden'?" Alice inquired. I sighed again. Might as well tell them. We were in my living room, I noticed suddenly. I didn't even realize we were walking down the long corridor my newly remodeled house had. They were all sitting on my couch; it was quite large. I sat down on the arm of a single sitter, ignoring the space they had tried to create for me. I started to tell them of the time they left.


End file.
